Three Wishes
by MrPudding
Summary: If I had a genie, that's what I'd wish for. Rated T for minor coarse language or because I'm paranoid.


He was the only one that cared about me, the only one I loved, the only one I trusted, and my one true love.

There I was, with my _one true love_, sitting in the corner of the White Room, in the Old Mansion of Twilight Town. The weather fits the occasion that day, a storm. Each drop was barely heard, the only sound that erupted in the room was violent sobbing. Whose? Mine.

"Goodbye, Naminè," he carefully said as he stood up. I grabbed his left arm.

"No goodbye, Riku. You know I hate that word!" I said, hinting a few sniffs.

He smiled warmly at me, in that moment I thought all my problems were gone. Unfortunately, moments never last, especially the good ones. I let go of his arm as he said "I'll see you soon, then, Naminè."

I regretted letting go of him. He walked to the door and opened it, left with closing the door behind him. I even heard the shutting of the car door from up here. I wanted to chase for him, hug him, never let go, and tell him that I loved him more than anything.

Who am I even kidding? While he's gone he'll probably forget about me and marry someone else. I'm positive that he doesn't love me back the way I do.

I walked back home, it was just near the forest. I walked through our front porch and I could already hear my parents screaming at each other with such inappropriate words that I don't understand.

"It's your entire fucking fault!"

"I wasn't the one who got back drunk you bitch!"

It's like this every day. Once they were screaming in the middle of the night, it woke me up, and our neighbor's called the cops on us. My dad taking out a gun didn't really make the situation any better.

They didn't hear me come in, thank god. I might have been involved there like one time. I went in the kitchen, for some food, and my dad asked me where I've been. I answered that I was from school; he asked me again why it took me so long. I then answered that it was the usual dismissal time. He told me that I was lying and threatened to stab me; luckily my mom came in and asked who broke the vase so I just made a run for it.

School day eventually came; I've dreaded this for the whole weekend. I forced myself out of bed and did my usual morning routine. It was still 7 in the morning, yet I could already hear my parents arguing downstairs that has something to do with cigarettes. I faced the mirror and sighed, asking myself if I should tie or leave my hair like that. Riku always said that I look better when I don't tie my hair, so I just left it like that.

I left without eating my breakfast, I don't want to get involved in their fight now. I also walked to school, dad would never ride me there, my mom occasionally would if they weren't fighting.

It took me about five minutes to get to school. As I walked, I noticed a pebble on the street so I started kicking it. I only got to kick in once though, because someone blocked it and it bounced off somewhere. I looked up and saw a boy with menacing black hair that pointed at all directions, and amber eyes staring mischievously at me. Vanitas.

"Hey wuss, I heard gray-hair left last week, eh?" He mockingly asked me. I narrowed my eyes on him.

"Don't call him that!" I shouted angrily.

"Watch your tone, sissy. He ain't here to protect ya now." He walked away and knocked the books off my arms.

By the time I reached my locker, my face was tear-stained. He didn't need to state the obvious… I know that he wouldn't be there to stand up on me forever, I tried ignoring all the tormentors, but they come bursting back in my attention zone.

* * *

**2 years later**

It was a miracle that I actually survived that long! By the time Riku left, my social anxiety dropped down gradually by each passing day. I would never talk in class, unless it was for school's purpose, and I would just spend lunch time alone in the library. I would never participate in school programs, even if I used to. Riku would usually convince me to enter the annual art competition. I would get second, or third place, I would never win. But Riku would cheer for me either way.

Riku, I missed him. I would give up everything in the world to see him and hug him again. Just us, together, in the White Room. He would look at me draw and he would tell me stuff about how he wants to be a great warrior to conqeur all evil and darkness. Sometimes I think he plays too much of his videogames, but that's the Riku I know and love.

But here I am in my room, curled up in a ball as an attempt to block the cruelness and terribleness of what you call life. Let's discuss the previous two years of my life. My mom left me here with my dad, he got a girlfriend that was exceptionally cruel to me at all standards, and the bullies threw away the necklace Riku gave me. I'm also having these weird thoughts of suicide, I would attempt so every now and then. I knew it was wrong, but sometimes I think it's the only way, do you get what I mean?

My dad would notice the scars on my arms, but he would never ask anything about it. Sometimes I wonder if he would even care if I'd die, if he would even arrange a proper burial for me or just burry me in our backyard. Some kids in school claim to care, one of them saw my scars, she asked me what was wrong but that's it. She wouldn't help me get over it. The truth is, no one really cares about me anymore.

No one cares about me, why bother living? To continue my suffering and excruciating emotional pain? I don't want to live anymore, I've had enough. Sometimes, when a person dies, that's when the sense of love from other people will start to show. That's what I don't understand, you give me something that I've always wanted once I'm not there to enjoy it anymore.

That's why Riku is different. He gives me the feeling that someone actually cares about me, and he shows it. When he asks me what's wrong, he would attempt to fix it. He would never try to hurt me on purpose, unlike other people. He would never make me feel that I'm nothing, he would compliment my drawings, and he was just there for me.

I glanced over to my clock; it was around 3 in the morning. I wondered why I was still up this late, but I my body somehow got used to it. It's like my biological clock served this time as broad daylight.

I got up from my bed and carefully shuffled through the bathroom. I had to peek at my dad's room, and to my complete relief, he was asleep. I opened the cabinet where he keeps the pills; a particular bottle caught my eye. Sleeping pills, of course! I shuffled back out of the bathroom and peeked on my dad's door. He kind of stirred a bit but I just rolled my eyes on that.

I walked out our front porch. The weather was like when he left, stormy. Despite the weather, though, I still walked on the roofless sidewalk. I held the bottle in my hands, as if it was a bomb that was going to explode the minute I'd let go of it. I took a turn down a huge crack on the wall, leading to the Old Mansion. I go there every time I wanted to relax or just when I felt like it. Basically, I went there every day. Today was off no difference, but the trip was longer than usual. I guess I was just tense.

I climbed over the gate, I almost slipped down, but I managed to come across it, with the bottle still in my hands. I came in the usual foyer and climbed up the east wing. I opened the door on the far left which led to the White Room.

Here it is, the choice of life and death itself. Something inside me said that I would regret doing this. But I couldn't take it anymore. I took a few minutes and looked at my drawings which were posted on the walls. My particular favourite one was me and Riku holding hands in the view of the sunset in the Clock Tower. I smiled at it and grabbed the bottle. I opened it and grabbed a single pill, I drew it to my mouth and swallowed. Followed by another, and another, and another, then another…

My head started to hurt and the last thing I remember was the sound the bottle made when it dropped to the floor and when I fell down. Everything suddenly faded to black. There I was in the floor of the White Room, unconscious. I'm really stupid, you'll see why.

The next morning, someone bursted the doors open. Familiar silver locks, blue green eyes. I know that. He's back, Riku. He let out a loud gasp and dashed right to me. He kneeled down next to my unconscious body and brought me in to his arms. He started to shake me frantically.

"Naminè, wake up! Naminè!" He screamed. I didn't budge one bit. He continued to shake me uncontrollably I thought my body would become sick even though it was unconscious. "Wake up! Wake up, Naminè! It's me, Riku, I'm back! I came back for you, now wake up you sleepy head!"

"Wake up, please!" His voice was cracking by now.

He brought his fingers between mine and began to quietly sob. I wasn't going to wake up, wasn't I? He didn't want to think about that, though. "Naminè, wake up, please. Wake up, wake up, and wake up! Why won't you wake up! I love you, Naminè, please wake up, I beg of you!" He snuggled with my body there on the floor and let out sniffs and cries of sadness.

I wish I was there to comfort him, I wish I was there to feel his warmth; I wish I was there to say that I loved him back. If I had a genie, that's what I'd wish for.

* * *

**I mean no hatred towards Naminé from this story. It was her stupid choice to… permanently leave. Yeah, that's it! It was her choice to permanently leave! As you can see, the end was completely rushed because I was tired, it's like 1 am when I finished my story, and I wrote this on my iPod.**

**EDIT: I just re-read it once I already posted it, and damn my extremely obvious mistakes! It's fixed now, I hope...**


End file.
